1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic commerce techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic commerce has become a popular selling channel, particularly for technology oriented goods and services. At the same time; inventory systems employed by traditional physical store front businesses, often called “bricks and mortar” businesses, have become increasingly sophisticated. Unfortunately, electronic commerce sites and the physical store front have, for the most part remained separate selling channels. An opportunity exists to integrate aspects of the two selling channels and to provide improved shopping experiences for purchasers.